1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller assembly and, more particularly, relates to a roller assembly towed by a lawnmower for striping a grass lawn.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Roller assemblies are generally known in the grooming of lawns. In particular, roller assemblies are typically used in areas such as golf courses and baseball stadiums to create the aesthetic striped appearance on the grass. The roller assemblies generally tow behind lawnmowers and bend the freshly cut grass to create the desired striped appearance across the lawn.
However, known roller assemblies have several drawbacks. For instance, typical roller assemblies are directly attached to the cutting deck of lawnmowers. Consequently, the roller assembly is unable to float independently with respect to the cutting deck. In addition, known roller assemblies require significant effort and additional tools to attach/detach from the lawnmowers. As yet another example, known roller assemblies either are not raisable to a stowed, inoperative position or require cumbersome ropes, chains, or other attachments linked to the lawnmower to stow the roller assembly. In yet another example, known roller assemblies include spring assemblies attached between a removable part of the roller assemblies and a permanent fixture on the frame of the mowers.
In light of the foregoing, a roller assembly is desired that improves the state of the art by overcoming one or more of the aforesaid problems of the prior art.